finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тайфун
right|thumb|300px|Рисунок Тайфуна и Ультроса работы [[Ёситака Амано.]] , также называемый или - регулярное существо из серии игр Final Fantasy. Он появляется вместе с Ультросом и часто является существом призыва. Тайфун выглядит как огромный розово-пурпурный монстр с огромной пастью и двумя мордами - спереди и сзади. Фирменная атака Тайфуна - , с помощью которой он либо мгновенно убивает члена группы, либо or удаляет его с поля боя. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy Typhon appears in the ''Dawn of Souls, Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary and iOS releases of he original Final Fantasy as an optional boss in Whisperwind Cove, appearing along with Orthros, Phantom Train and Death Gaze. Typhon can use Snort to instantly kill a party member, and drops a Genji Helm upon defeat. ''Final Fantasy VI right|100px In its first appearance, Typhon débuts when the party attacks the Floating Continent, backing up Ultros when he is defeated. Typhon's Snort eventually blows the party off the Falcon and into a battle with Air Force. After the apocalypse, Ultros is hired as a receptionist at Dragon's Neck Coliseum, and Typhon fights in the arena on his behalf to help him. If the player bets an item of insufficient rarity or value, Typhon will put up an Elixir and battle the player, using Snort on his first turn to end the battle instantly. Final Fantasy VII Typhon, known as Typhoon in the PlayStation release, is a summon in ''Final Fantasy VII. His Summon Materia is located in the Ancient Forest. Typhon's special attack Disintegration (天地崩壊, Tenchi Hōkai) costs 160 MP, and inflicts Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth elemental damage on all enemies, ignoring defense but missing flying enemies. Typhon's spell power is equal to 6.875x the base magic damage. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Typhoon can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia. In this game, Typhoon is Comet-elemental. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Typhon will appear along with Ultros as a downloadable opponent to be fought in the Coliseum, called by his friend Ultros during the battle against him, in the "Uninvited Invertebrate" mission. Even stronger than Ultros and with more than three million HP, he will attack Serah and Noel mercilessly, supported by Ultros's defensive spells. Upon defeat he can be recruited into the Paradigm Pack as a Commando while having his signature Snort attack as his Feral Link ability. Final Fantasy Type-0 Typhon, along with Pandemona and Phoenix, was apparently considered to be a summon in ''Final Fantasy Type-0 but for some reasons it was discarded. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Typhon appears as a summon obtained as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VII. When summoned, its ''Final Fantasy VI artwork appears and it uses Snort to blow away a random digit of the opponent's Bravery. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Typhon makes a cameo in the in-game manuals, explaining accessories with Relm and Ultros. He only speaks in cries of "FUNGAH!" and elongations of such, the actual tutorial messages appearing in brackets as subtitles. He also reappears as a summonstone with the same effect as in ''Dissidia. He can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 40 KP. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Typhon once again appears as a summon named Typhoon. He is summoned by the Magun attached to Kaze to be used against Fungus. The Soil Charge Triad needed to summon Typhoon is: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *Perfection that pierces the earth, Grand Brown! *A deception to twist reality, Magic Violet! Followed by saying "Appear! Summoned Creature! Chupon!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *An infinity that surpasses the heavens, Sky Blue! *A completeness that goes through solid ground, Earth Brown! *The deception to hollow out a dimension, Magic Violet! Followed by saying: "Come out! I summon you, Typhoon!" ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Chupon appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Typhon has four cards under his name, and unlike most cards, each is a different element, covering fire, earth, water, and light. Появления в других играх [[Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable|''Itadaki Street Portable]] Chupon appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Галерея Этимология (Τυφῶν Tūphôn) is a god in Greek mythology, the son of Gaia and Tartarus, and was married to Echidna, mother of all monsters. He tried to kill Zeus and replace him as the king of gods, but failed, and was imprisoned under Mt. Etna, a volcano in Sicily which violent eruptions are said to be caused by Typhon himself. He was a monster with a hundred serpent heads, and was able to breathe fire. He was also father to Cerberus. Ссылки thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb en:Typhon de:Typhoon Категория:Призываемые существа